finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Judgment (ability)
.]] '''Judgment' is a recurring ability in the series. It is oftentimes the signature attack of the summon Alexander, which deals Holy elemental damage to all enemies, though it can also be an enemy ability that inflicts massive non-elemental damage to the party, and is usually used by the strongest bosses in the game. There are often variants of the attack itself. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV '''Divine Judgment' is an enemy ability that only appears in the DS remake, and is used by the superboss Proto-Babil. It inflicts extreme non-elemental damage to the party, upwards to about 7000-9999 damage each. ''Final Fantasy V '''Divine Judgment' is an ability usable by the Oracle via the Predict command. It heavily damages all enemies and heals the party. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Divine Judgement', originally called Justice, is the attack of the esper Alexander, which inflicts Holy elemental damage on all enemies. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Judgement' is again the special attack of Alexander, which inflicts major Holy elemental damage to all enemies, and is the only source of Holy elemental attacks in the game for the player. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Judgment Arrow' is a special attack of Minerva, which deals upwards to 33150 damage to HP, MP, and AP, as well as dispelling all statuses except Invincible and getting rid of Phoenix Down. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Holy Judgment' is the special attack of the GF Alexander, which deals Holy elemental damage to all enemies. The enemy ability Hell's Judgement, used exclusively in the final battle with Ultimecia, is extremely similar to Heartless Angel in that it reduces the party's HP to 1. Even worse is that it is used rather often, and is sometimes used in conjunction with another attack such as Ultima. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Judgement Sword' is an enemy ability exclusive to Hades, in which it reduces the HP of one character to 1. ''Final Fantasy X '''Judgment Day' is an extremely powerful enemy ability used by Penance, which inflicts an instant 99,999 damage to HP and MP to all party members, making it the most powerful attack in the game. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Judgment' is an enemy ability used by the Weapon genus, and inflicts moderate to major non-elemental damage to one character. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Divine Judgment' is the ultimate attack used by Alexander, during the final battle of the Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. It inflicts very high light-elemental damage in an area of effect. Similar to Prime Avatars, he uses this ability at 50% health, making easy to prepare for it. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Circle of Judgment' is an enemy ability used exclusively by Judge Gabranth, which inflicts heavy non-elemental damage to all party members. Judgment is an enemy ability used by Hell Wyrm which inflicts Holy elemental damage as well as Stop to a party member. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Judgment', used by Exodus, inflicts heavy Earth elemental damage, while Judgment Bolt and Judgment Storm, both enemy abilities used by Ramuh, deal Lightning elemental damage. Judgment Scythe, an enemy ability of Wing Wraith, inflicts moderate non-elemental damage. Gallery File:FFV Judgment.png|Judgment in the Advance remake of Final Fantasy V File:FFVIII Hell's Judgment.png|Hell's Judgment in Final Fantasy VIII File:FFIX Judgment Sword.png|Judgment Sword in Final Fantasy IX Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Summon Magic